A r5 and raura love story
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: Hope you guys like my raura and r5 story and sorry it might say austin and ally it's cuz I couldn't find raura and r5 but still hope you like it and please review. This story is about laura meeting r5. She falls in love with one of the members but everytime they try to get together things go bad or there has to be a reason why they can't be together. What will they do.?
1. Chapter 1

me: hey guys this is my first time writing on fanfiction and I really really really hope you like my story and please review.! You guys are awesome even though I don't know you guys but still.! Please review and-

laura: ok Alex we get it your really nice

me: aww thank you and these are the characters :D

zack: I'm the main one

melanie: you wish

zack: hey.!

Me: actually I am cuz I'm the writer

jenny: rude.!

Zack: no your rude.! Actually everyone is.!

Laura: wrong only you guys

everyone-me: *starts aruging*

me: guys.! Stop making a scene and let the dang story go on.!

zack: your the not the boss of me.!

Me: Uhh excuse me.!

Me,zack: *start arguing*

laura: *looks at them and then you guys* enjoy.! *smiles and waves*

* * *

EP 1 (the amazing r5 and not liking)

With laura

Laura: *using her lap top*

*pause* laura doesn't have a sister in this story..*

*play*

Melanie,jenny,Alex,zack: *burst in*

Laura: *looks at them* oh hey guy-

Melanie: *pushes her off the chair* move.!

Laura: ah.! *falls down*

Melanie: *typing* come on load already.!

Jenny: hurry aghh.!

Everyone: *looks at her*

Jenny: sorry I'm just freaking out.!

Laura: *stands up* ok 4 things..1. Owwww.! *rubs her head* and 2. How did you guys get it.? And 3. Guys why do you need my laptop.? And 4. Ohh are those chips *takes the bag from zack*

Zack: hey.!

Emily: we have extra keys remember you gave us some In case of some emergencys.?

Laura: oh yea

Alex: so we came *smiles*

Laura: did you guys close the door.?

Everyone- laura: *look at each other* ops

Laura: what.?! *drops the bag and runs downstairs*

Zack: Noo.! *gets on his knees and picks up the bag* stay with me buddy.! *hugs the bag*

Melanie: zack chips didn't fall out from the bag

Zack: *looks at the floor and doesn't see chips* oh uh *stands up and fake coughs* I Uhh knew that...

Alex: sure you did

Everyone: *laughs*

Laura: *walks in* what I miss

Alex: a little scene from zack

Zack: really.?

Laura: *laughs* wow

Melanie: the show starts in 20 minutes ugh.!

Laura: why are you guys freaking out so much.?

Melanie: you really don't know what's coming up.?!

Laura: *looks at them* should I.?

Everyone-laura: *gasps*

Laura: really.?

Melanie: duhh

Alex: laura r5 is about to go on

Laura: ohh I knew that

Jenny: you have no idea who r5 is right.?

Laura: not a clue

Zack: I only like the band cuz Rydel is in it *smiles*

Jenny: rocky *smiles*

Melanie: Ratliff *smiles*

Alex: riker *smiles*

Zack: there's also ross and Ryland

Laura: oh so there all a band.?

Alex: not exactly

Laura: what do you mean.?

Jenny: Ryland is not a part of the band he used to be the manager

Laura: used to.?

Jenny: yea since they got a record deal he's not the manager anymore

Laura: wow I feel bad for him...

Melanie: ah.! The show is starting.!

Everyone: *gatheres around Melanie and watches*

*the them song of the show there watching goes on*

Lauren: and were here with r5.! How are you guys.?

R5: good *smiles*

Lauren: so are you guys sad that your tour is over.?

Ross: not exactly

Riker: where happy that we're going back home to our family and friends but we are gonna miss going on tour to

Lauren: ok so what did you like about the tour

Rydel: shopping *smiles*

Ratliff: exploring *smiles*

Riker: performing *smiles*

Rocky: the food *smiles*

Ross: everything actually *smiles*

Lauren: cool, cool so what are you guys gonna preform today.?! *smiles*

R5: here comes forever,loud, pass me by, crazy for you, want you bad, forget about you, ain't no way were going home and more *laughs*

Lauren: awsome so you guys go ahead and set up guys *smiles*

R5: alright *get up and leave to set up*

Lauren: well now here we are about to watch r5 preform *smiles* we'll be right back right after these commercials *smiles and commercials go on*

Laura: so that's the amazing r5.?

Everyone-laura: duh.! *laughs*

Laura: *rolls her eyes playfully*

*the show comes back on and r5 preforms a bunch of songs*

Everyone- laura: *claps* yay.!

Laura: yea yay

Lauren: wow guys you were awesome.!

r5: thanks Lauren

Lauren: your welcome guys so do would you like to say a few words to your fans.? Family.? Or friends.? *smiles*

R5: we would like to thank our mom and dad and our friends and the r5 family.! And that's it thanks guys.! *smiles and waves*

Lauren: well that's all for today folks Im Lauren and your watching "meeting the stars" *smiles and waves*

*pause* I made the show name up*

*play*

Everyone: *waves and the show ends*

Melanie: man I love r5 *smiles*

Everyone- laura: yea *smiles*

Jenny: so laura did you like r5.? *smiles*

Laura: I guess...

Jenny: yay.!

Laura: yea..

*lauras POV*

Ok I DONT LIKE R5 there total jerks.! Melanie showed me more videos about them and on every single video they thanked every single people they did before exept one person...THERE BROTHER.! That's just mean and rude.! If I was famous I would thank all my family even my siblings...but I don't have any siblings but I still would...if it wasn't for Ryland then I guess r5 would've never been a big band...wow -.-...

*end of POV*

Lauren: wow guys you were awesome.!

r5: thanks Lauren

Lauren: your welcome guys so do would you like to say a few words to your fans.? Family.? Or friends.? *smiles*

R5: we would like to thank our mom and dad and our friends and the r5 family.! And that's it thanks guys.! *smiles and waves*

Lauren: well that's all for today folks Im Lauren and your watching "meeting the stars" *smiles and waves*

*pause* I made the show name up*

*play*

Everyone: *waves and the show ends*

Melanie: man I love r5 *smiles*

Everyone- laura: yea *smiles*

Jenny: so laura did you like r5.? *smiles*

Laura: I guess...

Jenny: yay.!

Laura: yea..

*lauras POV*

Ok I DONT LIKE R5 there total jerks.! Melanie showed me more videos about them and on every single video they thanked every single people they did before exept one person...THERE BROTHER.! That's just mean and rude.! If I was famous I would thank all my family even my siblings...but I don't have any siblings but I still would...if it wasn't for Ryland then I guess r5 would've never been a big band...wow -.-...

*end of POV*


	2. Chapter 2

me: ok so who wants to say whats gonna happen.? *smiles*

ross: me,me.!

laura: no me.!

me: umm zack who.?

Zack: me

me: sounds fair to me

laura,ross: what.?!

Zack: yay.! So in this episode laura is gonna meet r5 and Ryland and her become best friends but then-

me: don't tell them thenwole story idiot.! Just sag what I don't own

zack: oh sorry ok so Alex does not own R5 or raura so everyone-

ross: enjoy-

laura: the show *smiles*

zack,ross: hey.!

me: bye.! *smiles*

* * *

Chapter 2 (EP 2) (meeting Ryland and R5)

The next day with laura outside

Laura: *texting meanie*

Melanie: I can't believe you don't like r5.! .

Laura: sorry it's just not fair.!

Melanie: Ryland is not part of the band anymore

Laura: that's exactly why it's like they replaced him..!

Melanie: still you don't have to hate them :(

Laura: yes I do..

Melanie: well then

Laura: lol but yea...

Melanie: hey why are you on Rylands side.? It's not like your gonna meet him some day ._.

*end of there convo*

Laura: *about to answer*

?: *bumps into her* oh sorry

Laura: no my fault for texting while walking *laughs*

?: *laughs*

Laura: I'm laura *sticks her hand out*

?: I'm Ryland *shakes her hand*

Laura: oh Ryland I recongnize you *smiles*

Ryland: yea becuz of r5 right.?

Laura: no becuz you were the manager *smiles* your really good

Ryland: thanks but no one cares that I was the manager

Laura: I do..if it wasn't for you then r5 would've never became famous

Ryland: *smiles* thanks laura

Laura: your welcome

Ryland: so wanna meet r5.? Cuz that's what all the girls I know want *laughs*

Laura: actually not all of them

Ryland: what.? You don't want to meet r5.?!

Laura: no thanks I'm good

Ryland: *shocked* wow

Laura: *laughs*

Ryland: so you wanna hang out with me.?

Laura: sure *smiles*

Ryland: *smiles* lets go

Laura,Ryland: *walk away and hangout*

The next day

Jenny,Melanie,Alex,zack: wait you met Ryland.?!

Laura: yep he's really cool *smiles*

Melanie: yea but did you meet r5.?!

Laura: no

Everyone: what.?! Why not.?!

Laura: *stands up* I didn't want to..

Alex: zack now you can do your little scene..

Zack: *gets on his knees* noooo.!

Laura: *laughs* wow zack *grabs her bag*

Jenny: where are you going.?

Laura: I'm going to hang out with Ryland to meet "the amazing r5"

Everyone: ah.! Can we come.?! Plz.!

Laura: sure lets go..

Everyone: *leaves*

With everyone outside

Ryland: *outside the door*

Laura: *sees him* hey Ryland *hugs him*

Ryland: *hugs back* hey laurlaur

Laura: *laughs and pulls away* hey ryry *smiles* so these are my friends Melanie,Alex,jenny, and zack *smiles*

Melanie,Alex,jenny,zack: hey *waves and smiles*

Ryland: *waves* hey guys *smiles* so ready to go.?

Everyone-Ryland: yup

Ryland: alright let's go

Everyone: *leaves*

With everyone at r5s house

Everyone: *enters*

Ryland: guys I'm home.!

Rocky,Ratliff,Rydel: *run downstairs laughing and sees them* oh hey Ryland...who are they.?

Ryland: these are my new friends laura,Melanie,Alex,jenny, and zack

Everyone: *says to each other* hey

Ryalnd: wheres ross.?

Ross: *comes downstairs* hey guys

Everyone: hey

Ross: who are they.?

Melanie: I'm Melanie

Zack: I'm zack

Alex: Alex

Jenny: I'm jenny

Laura: and I'm laura

Ross: oh hey

Ryland: well who's hungry

Everyone: we are.!

Everyone: *leaves to the kitchen*

Sorry it's not so great but the next one will be(:


	3. Chapter 3

me: ok so who wants to say whats gonna happen.? *smiles*

ross: me,me.!

laura: no me.!

me: umm zack who.?

Zack: me

me: sounds fair to me

laura,ross: what.?!

Zack: yay.! So in this episode laura is gonna meet r5 and Ryland and her become best friends but then-

me: don't tell them thenwole story idiot.! Just sag what I don't own

zack: oh sorry ok so Alex does not own R5 or raura so everyone-

ross: enjoy-

laura: the show *smiles*

zack,ross: hey.!

me: bye.! *smiles*

* * *

Chapter 2 (EP 2) (meeting Ryland and R5)

The next day with laura outside

Laura: *texting meanie*

Melanie: I can't believe you don't like r5.! .

Laura: sorry it's just not fair.!

Melanie: Ryland is not part of the band anymore

Laura: that's exactly why it's like they replaced him..!

Melanie: still you don't have to hate them :(

Laura: yes I do..

Melanie: well then

Laura: lol but yea...

Melanie: hey why are you on Rylands side.? It's not like your gonna meet him some day ._.

*end of there convo*

Laura: *about to answer*

?: *bumps into her* oh sorry

Laura: no my fault for texting while walking *laughs*

?: *laughs*

Laura: I'm laura *sticks her hand out*

?: I'm Ryland *shakes her hand*

Laura: oh Ryland I recongnize you *smiles*

Ryland: yea becuz of r5 right.?

Laura: no becuz you were the manager *smiles* your really good

Ryland: thanks but no one cares that I was the manager

Laura: I do..if it wasn't for you then r5 would've never became famous

Ryland: *smiles* thanks laura

Laura: your welcome

Ryland: so wanna meet r5.? Cuz that's what all the girls I know want *laughs*

Laura: actually not all of them

Ryland: what.? You don't want to meet r5.?!

Laura: no thanks I'm good

Ryland: *shocked* wow

Laura: *laughs*

Ryland: so you wanna hang out with me.?

Laura: sure *smiles*

Ryland: *smiles* lets go

Laura,Ryland: *walk away and hangout*

The next day

Jenny,Melanie,Alex,zack: wait you met Ryland.?!

Laura: yep he's really cool *smiles*

Melanie: yea but did you meet r5.?!

Laura: no

Everyone: what.?! Why not.?!

Laura: *stands up* I didn't want to..

Alex: zack now you can do your little scene..

Zack: *gets on his knees* noooo.!

Laura: *laughs* wow zack *grabs her bag*

Jenny: where are you going.?

Laura: I'm going to hang out with Ryland to meet "the amazing r5"

Everyone: ah.! Can we come.?! Plz.!

Laura: sure lets go..

Everyone: *leaves*

With everyone outside

Ryland: *outside the door*

Laura: *sees him* hey Ryland *hugs him*

Ryland: *hugs back* hey laurlaur

Laura: *laughs and pulls away* hey ryry *smiles* so these are my friends Melanie,Alex,jenny, and zack *smiles*

Melanie,Alex,jenny,zack: hey *waves and smiles*

Ryland: *waves* hey guys *smiles* so ready to go.?

Everyone-Ryland: yup

Ryland: alright let's go

Everyone: *leaves*

With everyone at r5s house

Everyone: *enters*

Ryland: guys I'm home.!

Rocky,Ratliff,Rydel: *run downstairs laughing and sees them* oh hey Ryland...who are they.?

Ryland: these are my new friends laura,Melanie,Alex,jenny, and zack

Everyone: *says to each other* hey

Ryalnd: wheres ross.?

Ross: *comes downstairs* hey guys

Everyone: hey

Ross: who are they.?

Melanie: I'm Melanie

Zack: I'm zack

Alex: Alex

Jenny: I'm jenny

Laura: and I'm laura

Ross: oh hey

Ryland: well who's hungry

Everyone: we are.!

Everyone: *leaves to the kitchen*

Sorry it's not so great but the next one will be(:


	4. Chapter 4

**me: hey guys here is another story and there is some raura in there *wink* **

**ross: you hear that laura.? *smiles at her* **

**laura: ugh **

**zack: ik right why can't there be a zack and Rydel scene huh.? **

**Rydel: what.? **

**Zack: NOTHING**

**me: well enjoy guys.! **

**Everyone: bye.! **

* * *

EP 4 (sleepovers & the dare)

With everyone at night..

Laura: well we gotta go guys thanks for everything

Everyone: awwww why.?!

Laura: what.?

Zack: I don't want to leave..

Laura: well what do you want have a sleep over.?

Everyone-laura: yea.!

Laura: Ryland.?

Ryland: well my parents won't come home so you guys can have a-

Rydel: Sleepover.! *smiles*

Laura: *laughs* ok then

Later that day 12:00 :D

*everyone went to sleep already*

With laura

Laura: *drinking water*

?: laura.?

Laura: *gets scared and starts choking*

?: *runs up to her* are you ok.?!

Laura: *stops choking* noooooo I started choking for no reason *sarcastic*

?: oh then your ok *smiles*

Laura: it's called sarcasm

?: call it what ever you want *smiles*

Laura: *sighs* what do you want ross.? *puts her cup down*

Ross: I want us...to get to know each other better...

Laura: oh...

Ross: I already apologized to Ryland...you were right I am a selfish jerk that no one likes *looks down*

Laura: *looks at him...feels bad and hugs him*

Ross: *shocked but hugs back and smiles*

Laura: *smiles then pulls away* ross don't think that...I was wrong about you...I'm sorry ross..

Ross: *smiles* it's ok laura..

Laura: I'm glad you forgived me *smiles*

Ross: well what are friends for.?

Laura: oh so now were friends.? *smiles*

Ross: I guess...do you want to be.? *smiles*

Laura: *smiles* yes

Ross: *smiles and hugs her again*

Laura: *shocked but hugs back...smiles*

Raura: *keep hugging and smiling*

Later that day 1:00 A.M.

It starts raining and thunder sounds

Everyone-laura-Ryland: *wakes up* Ahh.!

Ryland: *wakes up and falls of his bed* ahhh.!

Laura: *wakes up and sits up quick but hits her head* ow.! *rolls over but falls down* ah.!

Everyone-laura,Ryland: *laughs*

Ryland: *sticks his hand out* you ok.?

Laura: *looks at him and grabs his hand* no...

Ryland: *helps her up*

Laura: *stands up*

Ryland,laura: *still holding hands...smiles*

Laura: *lets go and turns red*

Ryland: *smiles*

Ross: *sees them and has a strange feeling but lets it go* soo guys thanks to that thunder now I can't sleep

Rydel: so what now.?

Alex: lets play a game guys *smiles*

Everyone: ok *stand up and go downstairs to the living room and sit and make like a circle on the floor in a circle*

They sit like this...*ross,laura,Ryland,riker,Alex,Melanie,Ratliff,Rydel,zack*

Laura: so who starts.? *smiles*

Rydel: me...zack truth or dare.? *smiles*

Zack: *thinks* truth...

Rydel: is it true your single.?

Zack: yea

Rydel: oh ok *thinks: YES.!* *smiles*

Zack: my turn...Rydel truth or dare.?

Rydel: truth *smiles*

Zack: is it true your single.? *smiles*

Rydel: yea... *smies*

Zack: oh ok *thinks: YES.!* *smiles*

Melanie: my turn.! Ratliff truth or dare.?

Ratliff: dare

Melanie: I dare you to tell us who do you like

Ratliff: fine I like...you

Melanie: *blushes* really.?

Ratliff: yea...Melanie.?

Melanie: yea.?

Ratliff: will you go on a date with me.? *smiles*

Melanie: YES.! *hugs him*

Ratliff: *hugs back* yes.!

Everyone-them: awwww *smiles*

Riker,Alex: my turn.! No my turn...fine your turn *laughs*

Alex: wanna do one together.?

Riker: it's like you read my mind *smiles*

Alex,riker: *laughs and high five each other* ok so let's think *smiles*

Alex: *looks at ? & ? Smiles and whispers something in Rikers ear laughs*

Riker: *laughs* good one...ross.!

Ross: *looks at riker*

Alex: laura.!

Laura: *looks at alex*

Raura: yea.?

Riker,Alex: truth or dare.?

Raura: *look at each other* dare *laughs*

Riker,Alex: we dare you to make out for 20 minutes.!

Raura: *stop laughing and look at them*

Raura,Ryland: what.?!

Riker,Alex: *smiles*


	5. Chapter 5

EP 5 (jealousy & leaving)  
Back with everyone  
Riker: wait Ryland why did you say what.?  
Ryland: *looks at laura*  
Laura: *raises an eyebrow*  
Ryland: Uhh it's cuz *fake cough* wouldn't it be weird for laura to kiss ross.? For 20 minutes.?  
Laura: yea it would be weird for me  
Ryland: see  
Alex,riker: well we don't care so you guys don't do the dare then you'll have to be outside I'm the rain for a WHOLE HOUR *smiles*  
Ross: *sighs*  
Raura: *sighs* fine...*slowly turn to see each other*  
Laura: *slightly smiles*  
Ross: *smiles a little bit to*  
Ross POV  
Laura is not leaning in...neither should I mean were friends and this kiss can ruin our friendship...idk what to do...I mean laura is beautiful and nice and amazing...woah ross you can't fall for laura I mean you guys are friends and like- WOAH LAURA IS LEANING IN IDK WHAT TO DO...IMMA GONNA LEAN IN TO...  
end of POV  
ross: *leans in to kisses her*  
Laura: *kisses back*  
5 minutes later  
Raura: *still kissing*  
Alex: *gets an idea whispers in Rikers ear*  
Riker: *laughs* ok  
Riker,Alex: *come up to raura*  
Riker: *grabs Ross's arms and wraps them around Laura's waist*  
Alex: *grabs Laura's arms and wraps them around Ross's neck*  
Both: *giggle and walk away*  
Raura: *keep kissing*  
Laura's POV  
Omg ross and I are KISSING LIKE LITTERLY KISSING...we've been kissing for 5 minutes already...good thing we have 15 more minutes :D...wait what did I just say.?! I CANT LIKE ROSS were just FRIENDS...and that's all we will ever be...I think...  
end of POV  
Ross's POV  
IM IN LOVE WITH LAURA...THATS ALL I CAN SAY AND KISSING HER WAS THE BEST DARE EVER...  
End of POV  
10 minutes later  
Raura: *keep kissing still*  
Everyone: *shocked*  
Rocky: *shocked* man.! They can hold there breath so long.!  
Ratliff: you can say that again...  
Rocky: man.! They can hold-  
Jenny: *covers his mouth* it's just an expression rocky *laughs*  
Rocky: *takes her hand away* oh...I knew that...  
Everyone-raura-rocky: *laughs*  
Ryland: *having a strange feeling*  
Rylands POV  
man.! I have this strange feeling right now...idk what it is...jealousy.? Nawwwww *looks at them still kissing...gets mad* ok I AM JEALOUS...laura shouldn't like ross she even didn't like him in the first place.! I wish she still didn't...woah that was mean...I shouldn't say that...Ryland snap out of it laura is like my best friend...she's nice...amazing...funny...special...pretty...oh who am I kidding she's BEAUTIFUL...Ahh.! What am I saying.?! Ok I admit it I'm in love with laura.!  
End of POV  
2 minutes later  
Raura: *still kissing*  
*pause* ik kinda awkward but still there kissing lol  
*continue*  
Melanie: *taking pics of them*  
Jenny,rocky: *eating chips*  
Ratliff: *thumb restyling with both his thumbs*  
Zack: *eating popcorn*  
Rydel: *eating with him*  
Alex,riker: *taking pics of them*  
Ross: *pulls her close,keeps kissing her*  
Laura: *kisses back*  
Everyone: you know what there's only 1 minute left we'll leave you to alone and yea that's it *leaves*  
Ryland: *leaves jealous but try's to hide it*  
With raura (only)  
Laura: *pulls away* ross I can't take this anymore.!  
Ross: what do you mean.?  
Laura: we've been kissing for 19 minutes and it's been awkward...were just friends...I'm sorry but I can't kiss you anymore...  
Ross: yea your right lets go tell them that we don't want to do the dare anymore...  
Rydel: *walks in* if you don't kiss for one more minute...there's pouring rain waiting for you outside *smiles and leaves*  
Raura: really.?!  
Ross: I guess we have to do the dare..?  
Laura: I guess...  
Both: *think: YES.!*  
Ross: *walks up to her* ready.?  
Laura: *turns red and looks in his eyes* I...guess...  
Ross: *looks in her eyes and grabs her from the waist and kisses her*  
Laura: *kisses back*  
Ross: *pushes them against a wall and keeps kissing her*  
Laura: *runs her fingers through his hair keeps kissing back*  
Ross: *deepens the kiss*  
Laura: *goes with it*  
I minute later...  
Both: *pull away*  
Laura: *looks at him shocked*  
Ross: Laura I'm so sorr-  
Laura: I gotta go.! *pushes him and runs away*  
Ross: laura wait.! *runs after her*  
With everyone else  
Ryland: laura where are you-  
Laura: *grabs her stuff and leaves*  
Ryland: going...  
Ross: *run up to them* did she leave.?!  
Everyone-ross: yup  
Zack: well now she doesn't have to worry about doing the rain dare  
Everyone-ross,zack: yup  
Ross: *sighs and looks down*

**i** **would like to thank the person the that posted that review even doe it's just one review it means a lot so thank you3 **


	6. Chapter 6

EP 6 (dating & forgetting)

The next day

Laura: *watching tv laying on the couch*

*knock at the door*

Laura: *moans* really.?! *goes and opens the door*

?: hey laura

Laura: hey Ryland *moves aside* come in

Ryland: *walks in* thanks

Laura: *sits on the couch* so what's up.?

Ryland: *sits next to her* laura...I wanna talk about something

Laura: about what.?

Ryland:...us

Laura: what about us.?

Ryland: laura I'm in love with you

Laura: *shocked* what.?

Ryland: it's true...when you and ross were kissing I got...jealous...and mad

Laura: Ryland...

Ryland: laura your the most amazing girl I've ever met and I want you to be mine...I love you

Laura: Ryland...I love you to *smiles*

Ryland: *smiles and holds her hand* laura will you be my girlfriend.?

Laura: of course.! *smiles and hugs him*

Ryland: *hugs back*

2 months later

Laura's POV

Well it's been 2 months and they have been awesome.! Ryland and I made 2 months and I became r5s song writer and zack is the back up drummer and Melanie,Alex, and jenny are the back up singers now...it's so COOL :D...also Melanie and Ratliff are dating and Alex and riker are dating and zack and Rydel are dating and rocky and jenny are dating :D also things aren't awkward between ross and me becuz we talked it out so that's good(: ...r5 even got a record deal.! It's like we keep getting closer everyday...life is good...well I better go now(: ...

end of POV

The next day

With r5 and Zack,Melanie,Alex, and jenny

Everyone: *practicing*

*they hear loud banging on the door*

Rocky: I got it *runs to the door and gets it* oh hey laura

Laura: *runs in* guys.!

Everyone: what's up.?

Laura: I just wrote a great new song

Riker: yes.! Lets hear it *smiles*

Laura: k *sits on the piano and sets the music and the lyrics and starts playing* remember that trip we took in Mexico...hanging with the boys and all your señoritas...I never spoke up yea I never said hello but I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya...I was chilling you were with him hooked up by the fire...now he's long gone and I'm like so long now I got my chance now, now I got my chance like damn you could be the one that could mess me up you could be the one that would break me damn all them other girls said they had enough you could be the one that can take me... I was solo living yolo till you blew my mind like damn you could be the one that can mess me up I can't let you can't let you pass me by...*stops playing and looks at them* soooooo what do you guys think.? *smiles*

Everyone-laura: *shocked*

Laura: what.? You don't like the song.?! *stands up worried*

Everyone-laura: no laura we don't like the song...

Laura: oh *looks down*

Everyone-laura: WE LOVED IT.!

Laura: *looks up happy* really.?!

Rocky: yea it's the best song.!

Laura: well I'm glad you guys love the song cuz I already have everything sorted out *smiles and hands them who's gonna sing and who's gonna play what* there now you guys gotta practice now *smiles*

Ross: laura your the best song writer I've ever known *smiles*

Laura: I know right.! *jumps up and down* but thanks *smiles*

Rocky: group hug.!

Everyone: *laughs and hugs*

Later that day with ross and laura

(Alone)

Laura: ok how about this *plays some keys*

Ross: *smiles* there perfect

Laura: *smiles*

Ross: *looks down* just like you

Laura: *smile fades* ross we talked about this were just friends...

Ross: but I don't want to be just friends ok

Laura: *looks at him*

Ross: I wanna be more then friends...I know you and my brother are dating but before you to ever dated you always told me be honest when it comes to feelings

Laura: *looks at him*

Ross: well I am...*looks at her*

Laura: *looks down*

Ross: *lifts her chin up*

Laura: *looks in his eyes*

Ross: *doesnt know what he's doing and leans in*

Laura: *doesnt know what she's doing and leans in to*

Raura: *about to kiss*

Laura: *backs away quick* ross I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lean in...I just...I have to go...*pics up her bag*

Ross: laura wait.!

Laura: *leaves*

Ross: *sighs* what did I just do.?...


	7. Chapter 7

EP 7 (the break & preforming

The next day with Ryland and laura

Laura: so that's what happend...

Ryland: wow

Laura: Ryland I need to tell you something else

Ryland: what.?

Laura: I leaned in to...I'm so sorry I don't know what was I thinking I'm so stupid and the worst girlfriend ever *looks at him* I'm so sorry

Ryland: well normally I would be sad and really mad at you right now but...

Laura: but what.?

Ryland: I'm not mad at you laura...I know what your feeling believe me cuz I went through this to...I know you love ross to...

Laura: no I don't I love you.!

Ryland: if you didn't like ross then why did you lean in to.?

Laura: *stays quiet*

Ryland: see.?

Laura: *looks down*

Ryland: laura I think...we should break up

Laura: what.? Why.?!

Ryland: I know you need time to think about this...so...I'm letting you free

Laura: *sad*

Ryland: ill always love you laura

Laura: I'll always love you to...friends right.?

Ryland: always *smiles*

Laura: *still sad but smiles and hugs him*

Ryland: *smiles and hugs back*

Laura: *pulls away from the hug* is this gonna ruin our friendship.? *worried*

Ryland: of course not we'll always be best friends *smiles*

Laura: *smiles and hugs him again*

Ryland: *smiles and hugs back*

The next day with everyone

Laura: *singing and playing the piano then finishes*

Everyone: *claps* woooo.!

Zack: and that was the laura marano singing *smiles*

Everyone: *laughs*

Rydel: *runs in* guys.!

Everyone-Rydel: yea.?

Rydel: I just booked laura a gig at a concert since they know she's our song writer I thought that they should give her a shot to and give her a record deal *smiles*

Laura: what.?! Rydel you know I have stage fright.!

Rydel: laura you have to do this

Laura: I can't

Melanie: laura your the best song writer I've ever heard

Zack: and singer

Ross: and friend...laura you have a gift and this is a one chance of a life time...you can't miss this

Laura: but what if I mess up.?

Jenny: well you get up

Alex: and try again *smiles*

Riker: and keep trying

Ratliff: until you get what you want

Ryland: don't give up *smiles*

Laura: you know what guys.? Your right.! I can do this *smiles* thanks for being there for me guys *smiles*

Everyone-laura: well what are friends for.?

Laura: *smiles and hugs them*

The next day

Melanie: laura you look awsome

Laura: *wearing a blue shirt with yellow skinny jeans and blue heels and her hair is curly* are you sure.? I'm so nervous

Melanie: your gonna do great I promise *smiles*

Laura: *smiles* thanks

Ross: *runs in* you ready.?

Laura: yea

Ross: your gonna do great I promise *smiles*

Laura: thanks ross *hugs him*

Ross: *hugs back*

Laura: *pulls away* well I better go *smiles and runs on stage and sees a bunch of people thinks: laura you can do this *grabs the pic* hey guys...*takes a deep breath* I'm laura marano and I'm so glad you all came *smiles* well this song is called I'm finally me *smiles and a band starts playing...sings*

Hey hey

Uh-huh

Hey hey

Uh-huh

Hey hey

Yeah

I'm finally me

I've never felt this before

I'm not afraid anymore

Been writing words on a page

'Cause I got so much to say

And now I'm taking the stage

Woah

I'm getting ready to fly

I know it's my time to shine

Don't care if I'll make mistakes

I'll do whatever it takes

'Cause I got so much to say

Woah

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I'm finally me

I'm stepping out of my shell

Feels good just being myself

Not scared to show what's inside

I'll put it all on the line

'Cause I got nothing to hide

Woah

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I've got quirks but they work

I've learned to love those things, yeah

You don't have to be anyone but you

So let me hear you sing

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I'm finally me *stops singing and smiles*

Crowd: *claps,cheers* LAURA LAURA LAURA.! Wooooo.! *claps*

Laura: *smiles and waves and leaves*

Everyone: laura that was great.!

Laura: thank you thank you thank you *hugs them*

The group: *hugs back*

Laura: guys I did it i conquered my stage fright.! *smiles*

Ross: laura I'm so proud of you *smiles*

Laura: thank you *smiles*

Jenny: well let's go celebrate and go eat-

Ross: pancakes.!?

Jenny: uhhh no I was gonna say ice cream *laughs*

Ross: that'll work to I guess

Everyone: *laughs and leaves*


	8. Chapter 8

EP 8 (the tour & the news)

With r5

Everyone: *talking*

*some on knocks on the door*

Rydel: I got it *walks up to the door and opens the door* oh hey guys *smiles*

Jenny,Alex,Melanie,Zack: hey

Rydel: come in *moves aside*

Everyone: *comes in*

Rydel: so I can't believe it...

Zack: can't believe what.?

Rydel: laura just conquered her stage fright

Rocky: oh yea...she's stepping out on her own *tears up* excuse me *grabs a tissue*

Everyone: *laughs*

Rydel: and I got big news for all of us

Ross: what's up.?

Rydel: I just got us a gig at tonight's concert *smiles*

Everyone: yes.! Thanks Rydel

Rydel: and that's not all...there's gonna be an opening act there

Riker: who.?

Rydel: *smiles* laura.!

Everyone: *cheers* wooohoooo.! *smiles*

Ryland: *walks in* guys guess what.?!

Everyone: what.?

Ryland: I talked to jimmy and he said that there's a bunch of people who wanna see you guys preform so that means...you guys are getting a tour.!

R5: what.?! Oh my gosh *hug each other*

Melanie: guys we can't preform

Ratliff: what.? Why not you guys preformed with us a bunch of times

Jenny: yea but that band is called r5 which means it's only you guys *smiles*

Rocky: are you sure guys.?

Melanie,Alex,jenny,zack: yea *smiles*

Rydel: but you guys are still going on tour with us right.?

Zack: of course

Rydel: *smiles*

Ross: so where is laura anyway.?

Alex: she's at home writing new songs for you guys... And for herself *smiles*

Ross: oh ok *smiles*

Later that day with laura

Laura: *playing the piano and singing* the meeeeeee that you don't seeeeeeeeee *finishes and writes it down*

*knoch at the door*

Laura: *closes her book* who is it.?

?: Melanie

Laura: oh coming.! *runs to the door and opens it* hey *smiles*

Melanie: hey laura I have great news *smiles*

Laura: why does everyone keep bringing me good news...I'm glad with all you guys right no-

Melanie: r5 is gonna have a tour.!

Laura: what.?! Oh my gosh that's great *smiles* wait those aren't news for me *laughs a little*

Melanie: you didn't let me finish...tonight there gonna have a concert and your gonna be the opening act.! *smiles*

Laura: *excited* oh my gosh.! Melanie this is great.!

Melanie: *smiles* yup...oh and by the way we leave tomarrow for the tour *smiles*

Laura: this is great...*smiles and thinks then her smile fades*

Melanie: what's wrong .?

Laura: I just...since I conquered my stage fright...I was thinking that...I wanna have a record deal to *kinda sad*

Melanie: laura that would be amazing...but why do you look kinda sad.?

Laura: 2 things...what if they don't exept me.? I wanted a record deal with Ronny romone but he didn't show up...and if one day I do get a record deal...it might ruin my partnership with r5...

Melanie: laura that's crazy...our team won't be destroyed and besides r5 would support you *smiles*

Laura: *smiles* thanks melanie *hugs her*

Melanie: *hugs back and laughs* so have you been working on some new songs lately.?

Laura: duhh *smiles* want me to show you.?

Melanie: sure

Laura: ok let me just go get my book *smiles and runs up stairs*

Melanie: *thinks: laura deserves a record deal...and imma make sure that dream comes true* *smiles and runs up stairs to*


	9. Chapter 9

EP 9 (the concert & Laura's record deal)

Later that day 7:00 P.M.

With r5,Ryland,Melanie,Alex,laura,zack,jenny,and Alex all getting ready

Ross: I can't believe this or first tour show *smiles*

Laura: I'm the opening act *smiles*

Ross: it doesn't get better than this *smiles*

Laura: *smiles*

Ross: laura you ready to preform.?

Laura: I think so *smiles and leaves to get ready*

Ross: well I better go to

Rydel: to where.?

Ross: I'm gonna introduce laura to the concert

Everyone-ross: ohhhhh k

Ross: *leaves*

With ross

Ross: *runs on stage* what's up Miami.!

Crowd: *jumps yells and cheers*

Ross: were having a very awesome person preforming tonight...she means a lot to me

Laura: *smiles*

Ross: and I hope you guys enjoy her song that she wrote for herself *smiles* everyone give it up for laura marano.!

Crowd: *jumps yells and cheers*

*the spotlight lights turn on*

Laura: *starts playing the piano and starts singing*

I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'

To fill this empty space

To show the person behind the curtain

So you'll understand

Who I really am

The me that you don't see

Is praying there's a chance you still believe

Tell me that I'm worth it

I'll prove that I deserve it

And I can be

The me that you don't see

To be standing tall

No shadows at all

That's all I really wanna do

To be a circle of one

Stepping into the sun

Sharing the light that's here with you

I'm here with you

The me that you don't see

Is praying there's a chance you still believe

Tell me that I'm worth it

I'll prove that I deserve it

And I can be

The me that you don't see *finishes and smiles*

Crowd: *jumps yells and screams* laura.! You rock.!

Laura: *smiles and waves* bye everybody.! *waves and leaves*

Back stage with everyone

Everyone: *runs up to laura* laura that was great.! *hug her*

Laura: thanks guys *smiles* I can't believe 10,000 people came to watch ross preform that's amazing *smiles*

Ross: not just becuz of me laura...also becuz they wanted to see you to *smiles*

Laura: *smiles* thanks ross

Ross: *smiles* well r5 we should get ready to get to preform see yea later guys

Ryland,zack,jenny,Alex: well go with you to help out

R5: thanks

*they leave*

Laura: *watches ross leave and smiles*

Melanie: *runs in* laura guess who's here.?!

Laura: *look at her* who.?

Melanie: *smiles and moves aside*

Laura: *sees ? ? Gasps* r-ro-nn-

Melanie: yup *smiles* it's Ronny romone *smiles*

Laura: oh my gosh...mr romone it's so good to see you *sticks her Hand out*

Ronny: *shakes it* the pleasure is all mine...Melanie send me you CD and I liked it very much and now that I saw you preform in person I loved it *smiles* how would you like a record deal in romones record.?

Melanie,laura: ahhhhhh.! *jump up and down then calm down* sorry sir

Laura: *smiles* of course I would love having a record deal this is a dream come true *smiles*

Ronny: great *smiles* well we start tomarrow at the studio

Laura,Melanie: *smile fades*

Laura: t-tomarrow.? But-but I have to go on tour with r5 I'm there song writer *smiles and little*

Ronny: *sighs* well the question you have to ask your self is...who's career do you care more about...r5s or yours.?

Laura: *looks down*

Melanie: thank you mr romone for coming *smiles a little*

Ronny: your welcome and laura.?

Laura: *looks at him*

Ronny: if you decide your record deal...we start tomarrow at 8:00 *walk away*

Laura: *shocked*

Melanie: *looks at laura* laura...

Laura: *sits down* Melanie...idk what to do...

Melanie: laura you have to do this.!

Laura: go to r5s tour becuz that's what I'm planing to do...I should

Melanie: laura they have record deal and like you said...you deserve a shot I even made him come for you

Laura: you did.?

Melanie: yea you really wanted to have a shot well you are right now

Laura: but I'm r5s songwriter and how long is the tour.?

Melanie: *looks down* a year...

Laura: *shocked* wow...Melanie ross and I work on the songs and if this changes then later when they come back our feelings will be different on how we feel about each other...

Melanie: *raises an eyebrow* feelings about each other.?

Laura: ok I like ross and I'm pretty sure he likes me to *stands up* and a whole year can change feelings *turns around about to walk away*

Melanie: well you know who's feelings will change.?

Laura: *turns around and look at her*

Melanie: Ronny romones if you get on that bus...

Laura: *sighs and looks down*

30 minutes later *spot lights turn on*

R5: *start playing and singing*

Ross:Remember that trip we took in Mexico?

Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas

I never spoke up, yeah, I never said, "Hello,"

But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya

Yeah

Rocky: I was chillin', you were with him

Hooked up by the fire

Now he's long gone

I'm like, "So long."

Now I got my chance

Now I, now I got my chance

R5: Like damn

You could be the one that could mess me up

You could be the one that'll break me down

All them other girls said they had enough

You could be the one that'll take me

I was solo,

Living YOLO

'Til you blew my mind

Like damn

You can be the one that could mess me up

I can't let you, can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Ross: I was trying to play too cool to get caught up

Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces

I know a girl like you can't ever get enough

So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this

The way I need you, like I'm see-through

Dancing out my pants

Got you shooking, caught you looking

Now I got my chance

Now I, now I got my chance

R5: Like damn

You could be the one that could mess me up

You could be the one that'll break me down

All them other girls said they had enough

You could be the one that'll take me

I was solo,

Living YOLO

'Til you blew my mind

Like damn

You could be the one that can mess me up

I can't let you, can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

It's like

Everywhere I look and everywhere I go

A million other guys be staring and I know

That I can be yours and you can be mine

I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Everywhere I look and everywhere I go

A million other guys be staring and I know

That I can be yours and you can be mine

I just can't let you pass me by – by – by

Like damn

You could be the one that could mess me up

You could be the one that'll break me down

All them other girls said they had enough

You could be the one that'll take me

I was solo,

Living YOLO

'Til you blew my mind ('til you blew my mind)

Like damn

You could be the one that can mess me up

I can't let you, can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

(Yeah, girl)

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

(Can't let you go)

Yeah, I can't let you pass me by

*they finish*

Crowd: *jump cheer and chant* R5.! R5.! R5.! R5.! Wooo.!

Riker: well that's it for today guys

Rydel: we just wanted to say that we love you all so much

Ratliff: you mean everything to us

Ross: and thanks to you guys also we got a big tour to do *smiles*

Rocky: what they said *laughs* well that's it guys..bye.! *smiles*

Crowd: *yells* bye guys we love you.!

R5: *wave good bye and run back stage*

With laura,Melanie,zack,Alex, and jenny,Ryland

R5: *run in* guys.!

Everyone: *hug each other*

Riker: this is gonna be awesome

Ratliff: were gonna meet a bunch of fans

Ryland: play video games

Rocky: eat a bunch of food

Ross: eat Pancakes at every state *smiles*

The girls-laura: go shopping *smiles*

Melanie: wait guys

Everyone: *looks at her*

Melanie: *stands next to her* since laura got to be the opening act here and preformed Ronny romone came

Alex: and what happend.?

Laura: I...I got a record deal *smiles a bit*

Everyone-laura,Melanie: laura that's amazing.! You always wanted that right.?

Ross: wait laura why do you look sad.?

Laura: *walks up to ross* if I accept the record deal with Ronny romone...then I can't go on tour with you guys...

Ross: *looks at everyone*

Everyone-laura,Melanie: *shocked and sad*

Ross: oh...*sad*

Laura: *sighs and gets sad*

The next day

*the sun sets down and the piano plays like in austin and ally*

Ross: has anyone seen laura.? Or talked to her.?

Everyone-ross: not since yesterday

Ross: I don't think she's coming... *looks down*

Ryland: you really love her do you.?

Ross: more than anything and without on this tour won't be the same...

Riker: don't be sad bro...I was like that with my ex girlfriend remember

Ross: oh yea Stacy

Alex: Stacy who what now.?

Riker: stac-*doesnt know who it was and turns around* oh.!- Uhh hey honey *smiles nervously*

Alex: who is she.? *crosses her arms*

Riker: just an old friend

Rocky: *stands next to him* more like an old girlfrie-

Riker: *steps on his foot*

Rocky: ow.!

Riker: *smiles*...

Alex: riker who is she.?

Riker: fine she was an old girl friend and the same thing happend to me and we broke up...

Alex: *mad*

Riker: but I'm with you now and I will never break up with you...your my perfect princess *smiles*

Alex: *smiles* awwww *hugs him*

Riker: *hugs back and looks at rocky and mouths: I'm gonna get you one day*

Rocky: *knows what he says and runs away*

Alex: *still hugging him* ik you told rocky your gonna kill him

Riker: *pulls away from the hug* ik you don't don't me to hurt him right.?

Alex: no this time I'm fine since he brought up this Stacy chick *rolls her eyes* go get him *smiles*

Riker: yes.! *runs after rocky*

Rydel: ross...we have to go

Ross: *looks away* she's not coming...let's go guys*

Melanie: don't be sad ross...you should be happy for laura...were all gonna miss her

Ross: I know...you know Melanie after all this you the one that has been really supportive

Melanie: I am aren't i.? *smiles*

Ross: yea *laughs*

Ratliff: *comes up to them* and she's my girl *smiles and puts his arm around her*

Melanie: no need to be jealous babe

Ratliff: Pshh I'm not

Melanie,ross: *laughs*

Ross: don't worry bro I only ment it in a FRIEND WAY

Ratliff: your right...sorry bro

Ross: it's ight...well let's go guys

Everyone: *start waking to the bus*

?: wait.!

Everyone: *turns around and looks at ?*


	10. Chapter 10

EP 10 (not going and new starts)  
Everyone: laura.! *run up to her*  
Jenny: your here *smiles*  
Laura: actually I-  
Rocky: let's go inside guys it looks like it's gonna rain  
Ross: yea *looks at the sky*  
Laura: guys I-  
Rydel: i can't wait to go shoping with you and the girls it's gonna be awesome.! *smiles*  
Ratliff: yea and-  
Laura: guys.!  
Everyone: *looks at her*  
Laura: I...*doesnt know what to say* I don't know how to tell you guys...  
Ross: laura it's ok you can tell us when we all get on the bus *smiles*  
Laura: ...*sighs* I'm not getting on the bus...I'm here to say goodbye...  
Everyone-laura: *get sad*  
Ross: *smile fades* oh...  
Jenny: *comes up to laura* I'm gonna miss you so much laura  
Laura: me to jenny  
Jenny: make sure to message me and video chat with me and call me all the time ok.?  
Laura: *smiles* I promise  
Jenny: *smiles and hugs her*  
Laura: *hugs back and pulls away*  
Jenny: *smiles and then smile fades and walks away*  
Ratliff: *comes up to her* I'm gonna miss you to  
Laura: me to..take care of Melanie ok.?  
Ratliff: will do *laughs*  
Laura: *laughs and hugs him*  
Ratliff: *hugs back and pulls away*  
Laura: bye Ratliff  
Ratliff: bye laura *smiles a but is still sad and walks away*  
Rydel,zack: *walk up to her* laura.! *hug her*  
Laura: *hugs them back* guys I'm gonna miss you.!  
Rydel: I wanted to go shopping with you.!  
Zack: babe not to be mean but all you think about is shopping *laughs*  
Rydel: well I do love shopping but I do think about my friends to  
Laura: yea  
Rydel: see  
Rydel,laura,zack: *laugh and hug again*  
Rydel: ill buy you some new outfits *smiles*  
Laura: *about to talk*  
Zack: awww Rydel you don't have to do that honey  
Rydel: not you you idiot  
Laura: *laughs*  
Zack: I'm your idiot  
Rydel: *smiles* you got that right  
Laura: *laughs* but still Rydel you don't have to do that for me  
Rydel: well to bad I already am  
Laura: *sighs* fine *laughs*  
Rydel: *smiles*  
Laura: I'm gonna miss you guys make sure to text me k.?  
Zack,Rydel: will do  
Laura,zack,Rydel: *hug again then pull away*  
Laura: bye guys  
Rydel,zack: *sad* bye laura *smile a bit then walk away*  
Laura: *sees them and sighs*  
Rocky: *walks up to her* laura.?  
Laura: yea.?  
Rocky: your growing up so fast.! *hugs her*  
Laura: *laughs and hugs back* don't worry rocky *pulls away from the hug* I'll see you guys very soon *smiles*  
Rocky: yea in a year *sad*  
Laura: don't be sad *hugs him again then pulls away*  
Rocky: I'm gonna go now...not becuz I'm gonna cry pssshh that would be weird  
Laura: *looks at him*  
Rocky: it's to late it's to late *rubs his eyes and walks away fast*  
Laura: *laughs a bit*  
Ryland: laurlaur  
Laura: ryry *hugs him*  
Ryland: *hugs back then pulls away* I'm gonna miss you  
Laura: me to *sighs* lets make sure that we all video chat all the time ok.?  
Ryland: I promise *hugs her*  
Laura: *hugs back then pulls away* bye ryry  
Ryland: bye laurlaur *sad and walks away*  
Riker,Alex: *walk up to her* laura.! *hug her*  
Laura: *hugs them back* oh guys *pulls away* im gonna miss you both  
Alex: us to  
Riker: yea...  
Laura: riker I know this might remind you of Stacy so I'm sorry  
Alex: Stacy Stacy Stacy it's all about her.! *mad*  
Riker,Laura: *jump a bit*  
Laura: woah Alex I didn't know you were-  
Riker: jealous.? Yea ik when you hook up with riker it's all about the jealousy then *smiles and flips his hair*  
Laura,Alex: *burst our laughing*  
Laura: plz I was gonna say I didn't know you had a cute bracelet it's super cute.!  
Alex: awww thank you *smiles*  
Riker: *feels embarrassed* I Uhh knew that  
Laura,Alex: sure you did riker sure you did *laughs*  
Riker: *playfully rolls his eyes* yea yea  
Laura: well...I'll see you guys later ok  
Riker,Alex: *sad* yea  
Laura: bye guys *sad*  
Riker,Alex: bye laura *smile a bit and then walks away sad*  
Laura: *looks down and sighs*  
Melanie: *walks up to her* hey  
Laura: *looks up* hey mel...  
Melanie: I know your doing the right thing *smiles* this is your moment to shine  
Laura: thanks Melanie *smiles and hugs her*  
Melanie: *smiles and hugs back then pulls away* ohh I almost forgot *takes something out of her pocket and hands it to her* here  
Laura: *takes it and looks at it* aww a necklace that says BFF'S *smiles* but what about Rydel,Alex,and jenny.?  
Melanie: I got 5 necklaces for all of us *smiles*  
Laura: thanks Mel *puts it on* I'm gonna miss you  
Melanie: I'm gonna miss you *hugs her*  
Laura: *hugs back then pulls away*  
Melanie: *sad but smiles*  
Laura: *smiles*  
Ross: *walks up to them* hey guys  
Melanie,laura: hey  
Melanie: I'll leave you 2 alone...*walks away from them and walks up to the rest* let's go guys  
Rocky: awww but I wanna see the lovey couple  
Melanie: give them some privacy  
Everyone-raura,melanie: but-  
Melanie: NOW.!  
Everyone-raura,Melanie: yes mam.! *scared and run inside the bus*  
Melanie: much better *walks inside and closes the door*  
Raura: *laugh then stop laughing*  
Ross: I'm gonna miss you  
Laura: I'm gonna miss you to  
Ross: we shouldn't be sad I mean your having a record deal *smiles* I'm so proud of you  
Laura: thanks & your having a tour *smiles* I'm proud of you to and were only gonna be apart for a year  
Ross: yea...365 days *sad*  
Laura: *sad* I guess this is goodbye  
Ross: yup  
Laura: have fun on tour  
Ross: good luck making your record deal *smiles* it's gonna be great  
Laura: *looks at him*  
Ross: *looks at her*  
Raura: *hug each other tight*  
Laura: *doesnt wanna let go*  
Ross: *keeps hugging her*  
Laura: *pulls away* bye ross  
Ross: bye laura *smiles a bit and walks up to the bus and opens the door and looks at her*  
Laura: *smiles and waves goodbye*  
Ross: *sighs and goes inside*  
Laura: *sighs and starts to walk away*  
?: *comes back out* laura wait.!  
Laura: *turns around and walks up to ?* ross what are you-  
Ross: I just wanted to say that...  
Laura: *waits for him to say it*  
Ross: that I...*doesnt know what to say* here *gives her a card*  
Laura: *takes it*  
Ross: i was gonna give it to you in case you weren't gonna come..  
Laura: *looks at the card then looks at him doesn't know what to say*  
Ross: bye laura *walks up to the bus and opens the door then enters and closes it*  
Laura: *looks at the card then turns around and starts walking away*  
Ross: *runs back out* laura.!  
Laura: *turns around* ross-  
Ross: *runs up to her*  
Laura: ross what happen-  
Ross: *grabs her and pulls her close and kisses her passionately*  
Laura: *shocked but kisses back*  
Melanie,Ratliff,ryland,jenny,rocky,riker,alex: *looking from the windows*  
Everyone: awwwwww  
Jenny: I think I'm gonna cry *grabs a tissue box and hands it to rocky*  
Rocky: thank you *gets a tissue and blows his nose*  
With raura  
Laura: *pulls away*  
Ross: laura I'm so sorry  
Laura: no I'm sorry *turns red*  
Ross: laura plz come on your with me  
Laura: ross I told you I can't...I'm sorry  
Ross: *sad*...I should...go  
Laura: me to  
Ross: *nods and walks up to the bus and goes inside and closes it*  
Inside the tour bus  
Ross: *sits down and looks out the window and sees laura*  
Laura: *outside the bus and looking at him*  
The bus stars driving away  
Ross: *looks at everyone* this is guys  
Melanie: don't worry ross your gonna see her again*  
Ross: *looks down*  
With laura  
Laura: *just standing there, looks at the card,opens it and starts reading it*  
*pause- ok this show is like austin and ally but it's just a raura version(: *  
*play*  
Laura: *still reading the card*  
*piano music starts playing*  
The next day with laura at the studio  
Laura: *playing the piano really happy* *looks at the card and smiles*  
Ronny romone: *watching her play*  
Guy: *recording her play*  
With the rest at the bus  
Ross: *sitting down on the couch playing the same music exept he's playing the guitar*  
With everyone else in the room  
Everyone: *look at each other and feel bad for ross*  
With laura at the studio  
Laura: *keeps playing the piano and looks at the card and smiles*  
Ronny romone: *gives her a thumbs up and smiles*  
Laura: *smiles and nods and keeps playing the piano*


	11. Chapter 11

EP 11 (coming back and the new girl)

With the gang exept laura the next morning

Ross: *dreaming*

*his dream*

Ross: *preforming with r5*

Melanie,jenny,zack,Alex: *back stage watching them*

Ross: *sees them and smiles and waves*

Everyone: *waves*

?: *comes behind them smiles and waves*

Ross: *sees ?* laura.?! *runs up to her and sees she's gone* huh.?

Laura: ross I'm right here *laughs*

Ross: *turns around and sees no one* huh.?!

Melanie: *walks up to him* ross you ok.?

Ross: yea I just thought I saw- *turns around* laura *sees melanie*

Melanie: really.? *looks like laura*

Ross: *eyes go wide* AH.!

*out of his dream*

Ross: AH.!

Everyone: AH.! *jump out of bed and scream*

Riker: what happend.?!

Ross: sorry it's cuz I had a dream that I kept on seeing laura *sighs*

Melanie: don't worry ross everything is going to be ok

Ross: *scared and turns around* oh it's just you

Melanie: its always been just me *laughs*

Ross: it's cuz I saw you as laura also

Melanie: *stops laughing* now that's not funny *walks away*

Ratliff: well lets all go to sleep guys

Everyone: yea *lay in there bed and fall asleep*

2 hours later

Rocky: *dreaming*

In his dream

Rocky: *apears at a place* woah...*looks around* where am I.?

?: your in bikini bottom *smiles*

Rocky: *shocked* spongebob.?!

Spongebob: that's me

?: don't forget me.!

Rocky: Patrick.?!

Patrick: *laughs* hi

Rocky: this is so great.!

Spongebob: hey look there's Gary.!

Patrick: and krabby paties.!

Rocky: let's go.!

Everyone: *runs there and starts eating there*

Rocky: *eating* this is the best day-

*out of his dream*

Rocky: *still dreaming* -EVER.!

Ratliff: *wakes up and grabs a pillow and throws it at him and lays down again*

Rocky: *gets hit* WOAH.! *falls down* OW.!

Everyone: *wakes up* rocky really.?!

Rocky: Ratliff hit me.!

Jenny: babe not to be mean but I'm glad he did you KEPT ON YELLING.! But your still cute *smiles*

Rocky: awwww *smiles*

Everyone-rocky,jenny: ugh *go back to sleep*

10 months later

With laura

Laura: *working on a new song* finally done.! *smiles then grabs her phone and calls melanie*

?: hello.?

Laura: *confused* ross.?

Ross: oh hey laura

Laura: this is Melanie's phone # right.?

Ross: yea

Laura: then how come you have her phone.?

Ross: it's cuz the group went to the water park

Laura: you didn't want to go.?

Ross: nah I've been hanging with a friend

Laura: * a little jealous* Uhh who's this friend.?

Ross: A girl I met

Laura: cool...can't wait to meet her *lies*

Ross: cool...so how's your record deal.? *smiles*

Laura: pretty good *smiles* thanks for asking

Ross: anything for you laura

Laura: *blushes* thanks ross so I just wrote a new son-

Ross: Amy your here.!

Laura: *thinks: Amy.? *

Ross: so where do you wanna go.? Oh wait hey laura imma call you back later ok.?

Laura: um sure.? Bye ross

Ross: bye *hangs up*

Laura: *hangs up and stares at her phone* Amy.? Where have I heard that name before.? Eh *goes back to work*

1 month later last day of November

Laura: dad it's finally the last day of November and I get to see my friends *smiles*

LD: ik right so is there any romance between you and ross huh.? *laughs a bit*

Laura: no way...well I think I really miss then dad

LD: I know you do honey but why did you like visit them.?

Laura: I had to do my record deal

LD: ik honey but at least there come tomarrow at...

Laura: 12:00

LD: right so don't worry ok

Laura: your right dad...thanks dad

LD: your welcome honey

(With everyone else)

Jenny: I can't believe were coming back *smiles*

Everyone-jenny: ik right.!

Melanie: so ross are you ready to see laura.? *smiles*

Ross: I guess

Melanie: *smile fades* oh

Everyone: *leaves the airport and goes to the mall*

(With laura)

Laura: *playing the piano* let me your super Heroo.! *finishes* another new song *smiles*

?: and we can't wait to sing it

Laura: *shocked turns around* guys.! *hugs riker,Alex,jenny,rocky,Melanie,ratliff,Ryland, then stops and looks at ross* um hey

Ross: um hi

Laura: ross I need to tell you something

Ross: go ahead

Laura: after all this I took time to realize that u couldn't do it by myself...

Ross: *starts getting happy*

Laura: ross I lov-

?: hey everyone

Everyone-Laura: AMY.!

Laura: Amy.?!

Amy: laura.?!

Ross: you both Uhh know each other

Laura,Amy: *both bod slowly*


	12. Chapter 12

EP 12 (jealousy and flirting)

Alex: wait how do you guys know each other.?

ross: are you guy 2 friends.?

Laura: AS IF.!

Amy: were ENEMIES instead.!

Melanie: why.?

Laura: she stolled my song when we were little.!

Amy: we were little

Laura: we were 15.!

Amy: so.?

Laura: *mad* ross how could you.! *runs up to the practice and slams the door*

Amy: *rolls her eyes*

Ross: I better go talk to her *runs up stairs and opens the door* laura.?

Laura: *looks at him* what do you want.?

Ross: why do you hate Amy so bad.? She's actually a really nice girl

Laura: *stands up* you don't understand ross.! She's the worst

Ross: how.?!

Laura: when we were 15 we used to be good friends then one day we got in a fight and we had to do a project together...after that she never worked with me and the project was about a song and she never did anything and I did all the work then we were supposed to sing the song at school she said she that I didn't do anything and she did all the work and I just wanted to take all the credit but that's not true and then the teacher yelled at me and she said that it was her "original song" by her...after that I always hated her and never speaked to her again and now since you brought her back I'm gonna have the worst week ever ross...now it won't be

Ross: laura that was years ago

Laura: and.? She's told my song and that was like so mean.! I can't believe it and now I'm stuck with her again.! And-

Ross: *wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly*

Laura: *shocked, then smiles and hugs back*

Ross: lets just enjoy this moment

Laura: *hugs him tighter* I'm so glad your back

Ross: I'm so glad I got to see you again..

Raura: *keep hugging*

With the the rest downstairs

Amy: what's taking them so long

Melanie: there probably flirting with each other *laughs*

Amy: *fake laughs* haha...ha

Raura: *open the door and come back down* sorry about that

Amy: as long as I get to see you ross *walks up to him and smiles* ill always forgive you *smiles*

Ross: *smiles* thanks

Amy: *smiles*

Laura: *looks at them smiling at each other jealous*

Amy: *knows she's jealous and puts her arm around his shoulder*

Laura: anywhore-

Melanie: language.!

Laura: I MEAN anywho I just wrote a great new song for you guys wanna hear it.?! *smiles*

Amy: ross can't right now cuz we both agreed were gonna go to the mall when we came here so bye *holds ross hand and leaves with him*

Ross: *looks back and sees laura* Laura: *sad and looks away*

Ross: um bye guys *feels bad and lets it go and leaves*

Laura: *doesnt know what to say* I'm gonna have my break now

Jenny: want us to come with you.?

Laura: no it's down guys go have fun ok.? *fake smiles and turns around and walks away*

Everyone: *feel bad for laura*

Later that day

Laura's POV

It's been 3 hours since my break I should head back to the store..

End of POV

laura: *walks in sonic boom* why is it so empty.? *sees the door and sees the close sign* what I never closed up the shop.?! *hears giggling in the practice room* what the.? *goes up stairs and opens the door and sees ? And ? Making out, shocked*

?,?: *pull away and look at laura*

What did laura see.?

What's gonna happen.?

Will something happen.?

Fine out in the next EP & i hope you guys can look at my new story it's called An r5 love story & Idk if I should give up on this story because im running out of ideas so you guys should help me out If you can that would be awesome so PM me if you can(: love you guys and have an awesome christmas since it's coming(:

I'd also like to thank the Beavster-BeaverandAusllyAM for the review it means a lot.!


End file.
